Fumbled Explanations and Relationships
by alexandriapotter2
Summary: The relationship between Sirius and Remus is on the rocks... even more so after a great mistake, and something that was said takes the cake. Will they get back together? SBxRL Slash, Romance, humor. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Fumbled Explanations and Relationships

"Come on Moony! Just one??" whines a very miserable Sirius, gazing down at his friend who lay beside him, showing only his back. "No Padfoot, I'm not giving you a goodnight kiss. You don't deserve it." Remus glared at the wall of their dorm as he spoke, his arms folded over his chest in a defiant position, irritation and hurt visible on the features of his face. Sirius groans trying to wrap his arms around his partner only to be denied a pout forming on his lips. "Aw Remus, you can't still be mad! I swear she came on to me! Please Rem," he shifts so he's laying over the young werewolf, their hands linked together and fingers entwined as his soft lips run over the delicate skin of Moony's cheek. "I care about YOU… Not here… I've been with you A LOT longer than Andréa Parkinson…" The young wolf's eyes widen slightly as he feels the soft touch of Sirius' lips on his skin and he turns away biting his lip to hold back a sigh of pleasure. "Then… Why did you kiss her back…?"

The kisses that Sirius was giving stop slowly and he looks down at Remus. "What…?" he uttered softly, his arms slowly wrapping around Remus' waist. Moony slowly glances up at him, his eyes glowing as he lays his hands on Sirius' chest slowly pushing him away. "I said why did you kiss her back…?" The young wizard didn't know how to respond. The man that he deeply adored and was by his side since first year, asked him a question that he did not know how to answer.

_Why did he kiss his ex-girlfriend back…? _

_Why did he feel like he was flying when he kissed her as he had when they had first snogged on the Gryffindor Common Room couch…?_

"Well…? Why did you kiss her back…?" repeated Remus, his lovely brown eyes glowing more, hurt surpassing the irritation no his face. In complete despair and confusion of how to reply, his eyes narrow gazing down upon his the features of his lover. "Uh… Well, I… I don't quite… know…"

Before he could be stopped, Remus gets up quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and stands swiftly, turning away from Sirius while buttoning up his shirt. "Remus…?" Sirius whispers looking at him with sorrow and confusion as he sit up. The werewolf shakes his head continuing to stare at the floor as he spoke. "Save it… If you don't know why you kissed your ex-girlfriend or don't think it important enough to tell me why, then I guess you don't care as much as you say…" Remus grabs his cloak, throws it on and quickly moves over to the door, Sirius right at his heels. "Remus! Come on Moony, you don't really want to leave!" He growls as his partner continues to ignore him and made no response gripping his shoulder tightly to stop him. "Moony please listen to me - -!!"

SMACK

Time seemed to stand still… Everything felt as if it had lost all color and feeling along with it… Sirius gazed to the side with wide eyes, Remus' hand still in the air after making contact with the young man's cheek. The red mark still burned on his face. Finally, Remus broke the long drawn out silence, speaking softly his voice shaking, as he grows closer to shedding tears. "Don't… Touch me…I thought we had something… but I guess… I was mistaken… Goodbye Sirius Black… I hope you enjoy the rest of your life…" After that final word he turns quickly and moves out of the common room, his billowing cloak the last part of him that reached Sirius' eyes, the pain that was reflecting in his lover's lovely brown orbs etched in his memory as he falls to his knees gazing down at the floor as tears start to stream down his cheeks slowly dripping onto his pant legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys! This is totally a chapter upgrade! Lol XD I forgot I put one up already and had finished typing this... So I used a mixture of the previous 2nd chapter and what I typed for the new one. So here ya go! Enjoy! please rate and review!!

-------

The oncoming days turned to weeks… Then grew to months in a blink of an eye. Each day to Sirius Black went on the same way. He would lay in his bed and mope through the breakfast period, then he would go to classes, then after everything was said and done… he would return to the dormitories and flop down upon his bed once more until morning, his homework unfinished and recent exams unstudied for. And even worse… he woke up alone… and he went to bed alone… He couldn't do anything without his lovely wolf by his side… Eating… Sleeping… it all seemed to irrelevant…

"Come on Padfoot! You can't POSSIBLY tell me that you won't come outside today." James Potter shouts loudly, steaming at his friend's stubbornness as he stands by his bedside. It's our first trip to Hogsmede for the year and you won't get up out of bed??" The bulge under the sheets appearing to be Sirius moves slightly a muffled whining voice protruding from the cloth. "No I won't. Remus is going to be there and I know he won't want to talk to me… And that'll just make me want to curl up and die in a hole even more…" James snorts lightly as he runs a hand through his messy black hair. "So you're telling me all of the pouting and moping around is because of Moony??" Sirius lets off a groan moving out from the sheets a bit gripping tightly to the bedposts and starts to blubber. "Moony! ~ P-Please!! Come back to me! I want my Moony!~"

James could feel heat rising into his face, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was due to embarrassment of his friend's pathetic display, or the irritation. His eyebrow twitched slightly before he sighs. " That's it… No need to give me a hand with this Evans…" His eyes glance back at the vibrant red head as she stands by the doorway, the plump Peter Petigrew standing behind her, his sausage like fingers linked together in slight anticipation as he watches his friends silently. She lets off a small laugh, looking at Sirius as he starts to break into a ballad then back up at James, her lovely green eyes flashing slightly. "Who said I was going to, Potter…? This is ALL yours."

_So cold… _James thought before finding his eyes running over Lily's engaging curves and shapely legs. Then he swallowed hard as his heart rate began to accelerate. Once again he felt heat run through him… _yes, so cold… yet so HOT… _

After a moment to calm himself, he swiftly took hold of his friend's ankles and using his weight began to attempt to heave Sirius from his bed. "No!!" Sirius cried, tightening his hold on the wooden posts singing at the top of his lungs, but very much off key… "Happy people pass my way!~ Looking in their eyes, I see a memory! I never realized how happy you made me, Ooh Remus! Well you came and you gave without takin'!! But I sent you away, Oh Remus!…!"

James flinched at the sound, fighting the urge to clutch his ears and continued to pull at his friend. "Oh great! He's singing Barry Manilow! Now I know he's pretty screwed up by this whole mess! Come on Sirius! You're being a baby!!"

Lily nodded then stopped dead, raising her eyebrow after the comment processes through her mind. "Hang on… I thought you said you DIDN'T listen to muggle music, Potter…" James froze, his hands still gripping Sirius' legs. _Oh bugger… I did say that didn't I…? _He thought, feeling sweat beading off of his forehead before looking back at her smiling. "I uh… didn't mean… completely! I… listen to some…" He looks away slowly, starting to tug at Sirius again. He knew his cheeks were bright red. _Damn this stupid heat… _

After about twenty minutes of pulling, still to no avail to Sirius having budged, James pulled out his wand quickly pointing it at his friends back. "Sorry mate… You leave me no choice here. Stupefy!!" Sirius' eyes widen and before he could dodge the blast he was hit dead on, falling limply on his bed and lying motionless. James sighs, moving over to him and lifts Sirius up a bit, resting his weight on his shoulder. "Oi, Wormtail, grab some of Sirius' clothes would ya?" Peter jumped slightly after being addressed when he wasn't expecting it and he nods moving over to Sirius' trunk quickly looking through its contents and pulls out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved turtleneck sweater and hands them both to James to garb his disheveled and heartbroken friend before carrying him to the trip they had previously looked forward to since their 5th year began.

~*~

"Oh come on Sirius, you can't still be mad at me can you? I only did it because you were being so stubborn and you really needed to get out of the dormitory. You were withering away to nothing, mate." Sirius looked down at his boots as he walked, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans, not even caring as the wind blew a flurry of snow in his face. "You played dirty… and you knew for a fact I didn't want to go. I…" his voice caught in his throat, making it hard to swallow and he closes his eyes and sighs softly, taking a pause before speaking again. "I…screwed up… I don't know how I'll be able… to talk to Moony again…"

James watched his friend with glowing hazel eyes, biting his lip a bit as he sees the hurt on his face then he looks forward his eyes widening as he sees Remus standing unaccompanied in front of one of the stores, his lips pulling up into a smirk. "Well you know… Now's your chance to find out how." Sirius blinked looking at James, his eyebrow raised questioningly. "What are you talki—oh no, I know that look… What are you planning--??" Quickly James shoves Sirius forward, his smirk widening as he hits Remus head on and they both fall into a nearby snow bank. "Oops! Sorry guys!" he scoffed loudly a triumphant sneer on his face.

_I am SO going to kill him… _thought Sirius, shaking some of the snow from his head and looks down seeing he was laying over Remus and his eyes widen. "Oh my god!" Quickly he rose to his feet holding out his hands to his fallen friend. "Are you all right Rem?? That was James' fault I swear!" Remus looked up at him briefly then away moving up on his own knocking away Sirius' hands. "I'm fine… and nice try James!" His eyes move to Sirius the hurt, anger and disgust boiled into one inside the twin glowing golden brown orbs as he whispers tartly, "but it won't work…" He turned quickly and walked away off down the snowy path.

Sirius watched him go, eyes wide and glowing. He felt his hands shaking…but he didn't care… his throat was contracting… but he cared less… He knew he screwed up big time… and he would never get Remus back… that was it… Now… not even the reassuring voice of Lily Evans could bring him back…

And as the snow fell softly…

Sirius fell more into the darkness…

The growing sorrow boiling within his ruined heart…

~*~

"Well this is wonderful… This got him even MORE worse off than the first time Remus rejected him…" James sighed looking down at his friend, as he lay completely mangled on the sheets, staring up blankly and cheeks stained with tears. "What the hell am I supposed to do now Evans? He won't get better until Remus talks to him, and that surely isn't going to happen anytime soon."

Lily moves up next to him her arms at her sides, bright green eyes looking down at Sirius with pity. "Well… he needs Remus to talk to him…" James looks at her raising his eyebrow a bit, "Yeah… but like I said, that isn't going to happen—oh god…" his eyes widened as he looked down upon her face. James knew that face… and though there were few things about Lily Evans that he disliked… VERY few… that face was one of those things. "Oh no!! No! No way I am doing that! You CANNOT and WILL NOT make me do that!!"

--------------

Oh snap! What's Lily got in mind?? XD Gotta wait until next chapter!


End file.
